A semiconductor light emitting device which emits visible light or white light has become widely used for a illuminating device, a backlight for an image display and a display device and the like. In these fields, there are increasing demands for downsizing the device. Furthermore, productivity increase and cost reduction are required for replacing a fluorescent light and a filament lamp with the semiconductor light emitting device of less power consumption.